The mental and physical health benefits of exercise are well known. The physical benefits include reduced risk of heart disease and high blood pressure. Additionally, long hours spent working at a desk or studying may be harmful. It has been shown that not moving while working or studying at a desk may cause postural fixity, which is the static loading of the musculoskeletal system. Postural fixity may cause back, neck, shoulder and other pain.
The mental health benefits of exercise include reduced depression and anxiety and improved psychological well-being. Additionally, it is believed that exercise provides benefits for individuals with learning disabilities. More specifically, it is believed that physical exercise permits those persons with learning disabilities to concentrate better.
There are a number of inventions known in the art that provide for the ability to study or work while exercising. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,947. The '947 patent discloses an exercise desk that enables a user to exercise on an exercise device while carrying out unrelated activities, such as working, by providing a work surface for supporting articles used in such activities. The exercise desk serves as an enclosure for storing the exercise device out of sight when it is not in use and has the look and finish of fine furniture. Additionally, the exercise desk can serve as an upright desk when the user is not exercising. However, one disadvantage of the '947 patent is that it does not have an adjustable desk top. Furthermore, the desk does not attach directly to the exercise equipment, which could create stability problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,701 discloses a collapsible desk with unique height adjustment features which allow users to change positions frequently and exercise while they work. However, one disadvantage of the '701 patent is that it does not attach directly to the exercise equipment. Furthermore, the desk does not provide a means to adjust the incline of the desk top.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an exercise desk that may be attached to a piece of exercise equipment. It is also desirable to provide an exercise desk that that has an adjustable desk top.